Vendre mon âme au diable pour te revoir ne serait-ce qu'1 seul instant
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Bien après la saison 7, Buffy conclu un pacte avec le diable pour revoir l'amour de sa vie.
1. Le pacte

Cette histoire est la pire (niveau sadisme) que j'ai jamais écrite ! Bon je rassure (ou pas) mon sadisme est toujours à son paroxysme même après 12ans ! Alors si un jour, vous lisez mes livres...Vous avez été prévenu ;)

Histoire commencée le 4 mars 2004

Auteur : Lonelyslayer

Résumé : bien après la saison 7, Buffy conclu un pacte avec le diable pour revoir l'amour de sa vie.

Note de l'auteur :

Fic dédié à tlm les spuffystes du monde lol

DISCLAIMER : Toutes ces personnes ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont évidemment la propriété du dieu créateur de la plus génial des série, merci a toi et toute ton équipe Joss Whedon, de la Century Fox, de Mutant Enemy etc. etc.

* * *

 **Partie 1 : Le pacte**

Cela faisait 8 mois, 8 longs mois que Buffy n'était plus "La Tueuse", mais une Tueuse, 8 mois aussi qu'elle vivait à Cleveland, une vie pour le moins ordinaire, elle était maintenant une Tueuse à la retraire, vivant pleinement chaque jours de sa vie.

Buffy ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle regarda à côté d'elle, un homme dormait, elle soupira, quitta le lit, enfila ses vêtements et quitta l'appartement puis se mit à errer dans les rues.

Elle décida de ne pas rentrer tout de suite, de toute façon, elle savait que sa sœur et ses amis ne seraient pas là, plus personne n'était là, sauf ces hommes, ces hommes à qui elle se donnait seulement pour une nuit, une nuit où elle pourrait avoir l'impression que c'était lui qui était là, lui son amour éternel qu'elle avait perdue bien trop vite, avec qui elle n'avait pas pu partager autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaiter.

Elle s'assit sur un banc et se mit à contempler le ciel, le paradis. Etait-il là ? ou Etait-il en enfer ?

Depuis ces 8 mois, elle se demandait toujours où il se trouvait où l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Son âme errait, au paradis ou en enfer ?

-Je donnerais tout pour te revoir Spike, même mon âme, rien que pour te dire à nouveau je t'aime ! Déclara t-elle sincèrement les larmes aux yeux.

A ces mots, un homme aux cheveux noirs de jais apparut devant elle, il avait un sourire énigmatique, Buffy le regarda troublée.

-Bonsoir Buffy Summers !

-Euh, on se connaît ?!

-Tu sais parfaitement qui je suis !

-Le diable ! Dit-elle sure d'elle.

-Exact et tu sais aussi pourquoi je suis ici !

-Pour me tuer ?

-Non, non, tu n'es plus "La Tueuse" te tuait ne servirait plus à rien maintenant !

-Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?!

Le diable se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle puis prit sa voix et répéta les paroles qu'elle avait dit quelques minutes auparavant :

-Je donnerais tout pour te revoir Spike, même mon âme, rien que pour te dire à nouveau je t'aime ! Déclara t-elle sincèrement les larmes aux yeux.

Penses-tu vraiment ce que tu as dit ?

-Pourquoi ne pas me dire exactement c que vous attendez de moi ?

-Tu veux revoir ton vampire ?

-Oui.

-C'est d'accord, tu vas revenir dans le passé, la veille de ton affrontement avec la force !

-Quoi ?!

-Mais en échange…

-Quoi dites-moi je suis prête à tout !

-Vraiment tout, tout pour vivre avec lui ?

-Vi…vivre avec lui ?!

Buffy ne savait plus quoi penser, le revoir un instant oui c'est ce qu'elle pensait que le diable lui dirait mais toute la vie !

-Oui vivre avec lui, veux-tu ?

-Si je veux, si je le veux, mais oui, ouiiiiii !

-Bien alors nous allons pouvoir arranger cela !

-Que dois-je faire ?

-Tu sauras quoi faire au moment venu !

Buffy le regarda interloquée, c'était plus que risqué mais revoir Spike, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait sentir son corps tout contre le sien, ses lèvres sur les siennes, ça en valait la peine !

-Alors pourquoi ne pas sceller cela en se serrant la main ?

Le diable tendit la main vers Buffy, elle hésita, puis repensa à ces 8 mois sans lui, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter, elle serra la main et sentit tout d'un coup sa chair brûler.

Quand elle regarda son poignée, elle aperçut dessus un symbole comme si il avait été marqué au fer rouge, une tête de bouc dans une sorte croix, cela lui rappela vaguement le Sceau de Danzalthar.

Buffy se demanda pourquoi un tel symbole se trouvait sur son bras, mais elle n'y prêta pas bien longtemps attention quand elle entendit :

-Buffy, qu'est-ce que t'as ?!

Elle leva les yeux et le vit là, assit sur son lit la regardant avec inquiétude, elle sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle se rappelait ce moment, celui-là où la force était apparut devant elle et qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen de la vaincre. Elle lui sourit puis déclara :

-On va gagner Spike, on va gagner !

Le vampire lui sourit et elle lui rendit.

Au même moment, Satan qui avait vu toute la scène déclara avant de disparaître:

-Non Tueuse, c'est nous qui allons gagné, tu es à moi maintenant, tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis si tu veux le garder, oh oui c'est ce que tu veux alors tu ferras tout !


	2. Une journée à s'aimer

**J'ai relu, mais pas corrigé car comme j'ai dit, je veux de l'authencité sur mon parcours d'auteur ^^ et je dois dire qu'en 12ans j'ai progressé ouais mais aussi, ma Buffy était vraiment OCC par moment o_O je la voulais trop gentille, trop amoureuse et ça, ce n'est pas buffy, du moins pas de cette manière... Bref, bonne lecture quand mm !**

 **Lyly**

* * *

 **Partie 2 : Une journée à s'aimer !**

Buffy sourit, elle était revenue dans le passé, ce passé où il était là, son Spike, son amour, elle sentit les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, Spike se leva et s'approcha d'elle et demanda soucieux :

-Pourquoi tu pleures Buffy ?!

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, tu peux pas savoir !

-Euh mon cœur, on s'est pas quitté de la nuit !

Buffy se sentit un peu stupide par les paroles qu'elle venait de dire, Spike était là oui et elle aussi, c'était bien avant son sacrifice, mais le revoir, l'avait complètement bouleversée.

-Tu te sens bien, tu es sure ?

-Plus que jamais !

Elle se mit à caresser sa joue puis glissa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, se rapprocha plus étroitement de lui et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du vampire.

Elle s'écarta à regret de Spike, plongea son regard dans le sien et lui demanda abasourdi :

-Pourquoi ce baiser ?!

-Parce que j'en avais envie.

-Comme t'avais envie d'embrasser Angel c'est ça ?

-Non Spike, j'ai embrassé Angel pour…c'est parce que je voulais voir si je ressentais toujours quelque chose pour lui.

-Oh, et c'est le cas non ?

-Non, non, je… il n'y a qu'un homme qui compte dans mon cœur.

Avant que Spike n'est le temps de lui poser la question, Buffy prit sa main, la posa sur son cœur puis murmura avec tendresse en le regardant intensément :

-C'est toi Spike, c'est toi qui a prit cette place dans mon cœur.

-Buffy c'est gentil mais…

-… Non ne redis pas ça, je t'en prie, je t'aime Spike, je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur et je n'aimerai que toi, c'est toi l'homme avec qui je veux faire ma vie, c'est toi mon amour.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu sais qu'on va peut-être mourir !

-Non, oh Spike si tu savais tout ce que j'ai vécu quand tu …. Ecoute-moi, je t'aime William le Sanguinaire, je donnerais tout pour que tu crois en cet amour, je t'en prie crois-moi, j'ai tellement besoin de toi mon amour, tellement besoin de me blottir dans tes bras pour toujours. Dit-elle en le faisant.

Spike se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, Buffy se remit à pleurer, c'était si bon d'être dans ses bras, si bon d'être avec lui. Elle releva la tête après quelques instants, Spike lui essuya ses larmes avec ses lèvres, puis il embrassa ensuite sa joue et enfin ses lèvres, Buffy passa immédiatement ses bras derrière son cou, l'attirant plus près, le baiser se fit d'abord doux puis de plus en plus passionné, il commença à glisser ses mains sous le haut de sa Tueuse, Buffy elle se mit à marcher à reculons vers le lit. Une fois arrivée à la rencontre du lit, Spike s'assit, Buffy l'embrassa fougueusement puis s'arrêta et affirma avec le sourire :

-Je crois qu'il faut mieux que je ferme la porte à clé.

-D'accord chaton.

Elle le ré embrassa puis grimpa l'escalier et ferma à double tour la porte de la cave, elle sourit et le rejoint.

Elle s'assit sur ses genoux, Spike glissa une main derrière sa nuque elle pencha la tête et ils se ré embrassèrent. Spike l'allongea ensuite sur le lit, commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, puis descendit sur son épaule, sa poitrine, son ventre, son nombril puis lui retira son débardeur alors il se mit à tracer un chemin sur son corps, il dégrafa habilement son soutien gorge et prit un de ses seins dans sa bouche et le lécha tandis qu'il massait l'autre. Il déposa des baisers fougueux sur son ventre puis lui retira son pantalon, et déposa des baisers tout autour de ses cuisses.

-Spike je t'en prie !

Il releva la tête amusée puis demanda en prenant un air faussement surpris :

-Quoi mon ange ?!

-Embrasse-moi.

-A tes ordres. Dit-il en lui faisant un bisous.

-Non, pas là !

-Oh et où ?

Elle le regarda intimidée, elle ne savait pas trop comment lui faire comprendre, elle ne voulait pas briser cet instant magique qu'elle vivait avec lui. Spike sourit, elle était si belle quand elle était embarrassée, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres en même temps qu'il lui retirait son string.

Elle sourit puis Spike déposa un baiser aux creux de ses cuisses puis demanda amusé :

-Est-ce là mon poussin ?

-Oh oui !

-Je continue ?

-Quelle question ! Oui !

Spike sourit de plus belle puis se pencha et glissa sa langue dans l'intimité de la femme qu'il aimait, il fit de lents vas et vient, voulant la mener au supplice et quand Buffy se mit à mettre une pression sur sa tête, il comprit qu'il avait gagné alors il la mena à l'orgasme aussi rapidement qu'elle le lui avait exigé dans ses gestes. Il s'allongea ensuite sur elle, l'embrassa tendrement puis Buffy le fit basculer sous elle, elle s'allongea ensuite à califourchon sur lui, glissa ses mains sous son T-Shirt, caressa ses cotes, remonta ensuite ses mains ainsi que le haut et se mit à déposer des baisers mouillés sur son torse, sans cesser de glisser ses mains sur celui-ci, elle remonta progressivement, Spike leva les bras pour l'aider à enlever le T-Shirt, elle le retira le jeta au sol et captura ses lèvres avec passion. La baiser dura de longues minutes ils s'arrêtèrent quand Buffy eut besoin de respirer, elle se laissa glisser ensuite langoureusement sur le corps de son amour, elle détacha sa ceinture qui rejoint le T-Shirt par terre, puis ouvrit son pantalon et glissa une main à l'intérieur sans cesser de l'embrasser sur le haut de son corps.

-Bon sang Buffy !

Elle sourit puis se mit à faire des mouvements, Spike se dit que si elle continuait, il serait obligé de l'arrêter pour lui faire l'amour. Ah, faire l'amour avec Buffy, faire l'amour à la femme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour, combien de fois, Spike avait rêvé de cela !

Il la laissa faire, elle retira ensuite son pantalon puis revint l'embrasser, Spike ne lui laissa alors plus le temps de faire quelque chose, il l'allongea sur le lit, couvrit son cou de baisers gourmands puis la pénétra. Ils se regardèrent de longues minutes, puis il commença à faire des vas et viens en elle, ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, Buffy n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle vivait, elle était là, dans les bras de Spike et il n'allait pas mourir, il allait resté avec elle pour toujours, elle ne referait pas la même erreur.

Ils passèrent toute la nuit à faire l'amour, à se donner ce plaisir mutuellement qu'elle avait tant voulu lui donner puis ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Buffy se réveilla en milieu d'après midi, elle releva la tête et vit que Spike dormait encore, elle sourit, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis murmura amusée :

-Désolée mon amour, j'ai du beaucoup t'épuiser !

Elle enfila le T-Shirt de son vampire puis grimpa l'escalier, elle ouvrit discrètement la porte pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un mais comme elle ne vit personne, elle sortit dans la cuisine.

-Bon j'ai eu de la chance !

-De la chance pourquoi B ?

Elle se tourna et se trouva face à Faith.

-Salut Faith, euh je t'avais pas…

-… Vu, oui je sais moi je t'avais vu en tout cas ! Dit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Les T-Shirts te vont comme un gant tu sais !

A ces mots Buffy se mit à rougir et bafouilla embarrassée :

-Euh merci.

-Bon alors, tu as prit du bon temps avec Spike toi, pas la peine qu'on tourne autour du pot, tu sais je fais pareille avec Robin, c'est juste pour le plaisir !

-Tu ne diras pas ça longtemps. Dit Buffy en repensant qu'en ce moment même Faith vivait avec Wood depuis 7 mois.

-Oh mais tu me connais moi et l'amour c'est… Bon alors, et toi raconte !

-…

-Oh allez B, soit sympa !

-Ecoute Faith, ce qui se passe entre moi et Spike ne concernent que nous !

-Toi, t'es amoureuse ! Déclara Faith en s'allumant une cigarette.

-Comment tu…

-… Tu verrais ta tête quand tu parles de lui, alors il a prit la place d'Angel dans ton cœur ?

-Oui.

-Bon je suppose que mes questions te saoulent alors, je vais aller faire un peu d'exercice dans le jardin avec quelques filles, enfin si t'es d'accord !

-Vas-y !

Faith sourit puis sortit dans le jardin, Buffy fonça au frigo prendre, boisson et nourriture puis se précipita dans la cave quand elle entendit la voix d'Andrew. Elle eut juste le temps de se glisser derrière la porte quand Andrew entra suivit par Vi et Kennedy.

-Dites les filles vous trouvez pas bizarre qu'on est pas encore vu Buffy aujourd'hui ?

-Elle dort dans la cave non c'est pas ça ?

-Oui Vi, dans la cave, enfin dormir…

-Comment ça Kennedy ?!

-Mais t'es vraiment aveugle toi, une meuf qui passe autant de temps avec un mec, ça fait quoi du tricot !

-Non, c'est pas possible pas Buffy, quoique nous l'année dernière on a vu Buffy et Spike faire ça dans le jardin et c'était cool !

-Lui, il est mort ! Chuchota Buffy.

Les filles sortirent dans le jardin mais avant Vi déclara souriante :

-En tout cas, ça nous fait un jour de repos et ça c'est plutôt cool !

Buffy sourit à son tour puis ferma la porte à double tour, se retourna et crut lâcher ce qu'elle avait car Spike se trouvait juste derrière elle.

-Spike, tu m'as fait peur !

-Alors, qui dois-tu encore tué mon chaton ? Pas moi j'espère ?

-Non mon amour, Andrew !

-Oh si ce n'est que lui !

Spike regarda les paquets que Buffy avait dans les mains, puis lui fit un sourire taquin et demanda narquoisement :

-Tu comptes me badigeonner avec le beurre de cacahouète mon cœur ?

-Non, j'ai faim tu sais, je meurs de faim !

-Moi aussi, mais de toi. Dit-il en passant ces bras autour de son cou.

-J'ai le droit de manger quand même ?

-Oh oui, mon poussin. Affirma t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Bon et maintenant, tu veux bien me laisser passer ?

Spike eut un sourire malicieux puis la fit basculer dans ses bras et Buffy eut juste le temps de serrer ses paquets dans ses bras.

-Spike repose moi s'il te plait et tout de suite !

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon euh..

Elle se mit à réfléchir puis prit un bout de brioche et lui mit dans la bouche.

-B…u.. f..f.. y Bon Fang !

-Je t'avais prévenu !

Il la posa à terre, elle se mit à rire, Spike avala le bout de brioche puis fit un sourire mesquin.

-Quoi tu crois que tu me fais peur !

-Méfies-toi !

Buffy continua de rire et à peine eut-elle le temps de repérer le vampire qu'il la prit et la posa sur son épaule, Buffy perdit donc tout ses paquets et se mit à crier :

-SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Au même moment Andrew qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine s'écria affolée :

-Buffy, oh mon dieu il va la tuer, il va tuer ma super héroiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnee !

Il se précipita sur la porte et frappa dessus en criant à son tour :

-Buffy, t'inquiète pas je vais te sauveeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrr !

Buffy cessa automatiquement ses hurlements, tourna la tête vers Spike et s'exclama interloquée :

-Il lui prend quoi à lui ?!

-Euh je sais pas, mais ça me donne une idée !

-Spike !

-Allez joue avec moi la Tueuse, on va bien rire !

-Ouais, mais on a pas le même humour, genre faire peur à une grand mère c'est pas mon truc !

-Moi non plus !

-Ah bon ?!

-C'était plutôt les enfants !

-J'aurais dû m'en douté, bon chéri tu veux bien me faire redescendre ?

-Si tu acceptes mon jeu !

-Bon ok ! Dit-elle résignée.

Spike la reposa à terre puis lui murmura à l'oreille son plan et bizarrement un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes qu'Andrew n'entendait rien, il avait pourtant l'oreille collé contre la porte mais il n'entendait aucun bruit.

-Pourquoi elle ne dit plus rien ?

Faith qui passait justement là, décida de lui faire peur avec un bouh, il sursauta, se retourna puis s'exclama :

-C'est pas drôle, même James Bond fait pas peur à ses ennemis !

-Euh, Andrew, je suis pas James machin chose moi !

-Oui je sais, toi tu es Faith, la Tueuse Rebelle, la.. en fait t'es un peu comme Lex Luthor, tu es bonne et mauvaise à la fois ! Dit-il certain en la regardant suspicieux.

-Ouais si tu veux, dis, tu as fumé quoi ?!

Andrew s'approcha de Faith sans cesser de la fixer soupçonneusement puis déclara amusé :

-Ah non, je n'ai pas fumé, mais j'ai bien comprit ton manège Faith et je te surveillerai, comme un vautour surveille ses…euh ses…

-œuf ?

-Euh, oh oui c'est pas mal, c'est même plutôt cool ! Mais ne te méprend pas, je t'aurai toujours à l'œil !

-C'est ça, bon en attendant, arrête donc d'être aussi psychopathe et va t'occuper !

-Oh, oh, tu veux m'occuper pour préparer ton coup en douce et….

Faith en eut assez de son discours et quitta la pièce et Andrew s'écria avec le sourire :

-C'est ça oui, tremble devant moi Tueuse !

Andrew se replaça, ensuite à son poste et alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, la porte s'ouvrit et il faillit tombé.

-Alors comme ça on joue les mateurs Andrew !

-Oh mon dieu, t'es en vie, où est Spike, tu l'as tué ?

-Non sombre crétin je suis là !

-Oh alors laisse Buffy sortir Spike c'est un ord… gloups….s'il te plait !

Buffy regarda Spike amusé puis affirma à Andrew :

-Andrew, Spike ne me fait pas de mal; bien au contraire !

-Oh, alors je vais … je vais vous laissez, au revoir !

Andrew se mit à courir puis ils explosèrent de rire et retournèrent dans la cave, toujours en riant, ils ne purent s'arrêter que de nombreuses minutes après, Buffy s'assit ensuite sur le lit, puis s'exclama toujours le sourire en coin :

-Franchement, tu avais raison mon chéri, c'était très diversifiant !

Spike s'assit à son tour, elle le regarda amusée, il se pencha sur ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser plein de tendresse.

-Bon je vais manger un petit quelque chose moi !

-D'accord amour.

Buffy mangea donc et pendant tout son repas, Spike ne la quittait pas des yeux alors elle s'arrêta et lui demanda embarrassée :

-J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

-Non tu es belle quand tu manges.

-Merci, je… enfin ça me fait bizarre mais c'est très gentil.

Buffy prit un nouveau morceau de son sandwich et Spike remarqua la marque qu'elle avait sur son bras, il se saisit de celui-ci et s'écria affolé :

-Buffy, comment as-tu eu cela ?

La Tueuse regarda à son tour la marque et déclara avec le sourire :

-Oh c'est rien, c'est une petite brûlure !

-Buffy, mais… bon sang, tu te rends compte de ce que cela représente !

-C'est un symbole oui, oh un démon sûrement !

-Buffy, c'est le symbole du Sceau de Danzalthar, c'est le symbole du diable !

-Je sais. Spike, s'il te plait mon amour, ne pense pas à cela, écoute ce n'est rien, ce symbole n'est pas important à mes yeux, c'est toi qui compte !

-Buffy je….

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quelque chose car elle captura ses lèvres avec passion. Ils refirent une fois de plus l'amour, Spike se rendormit épuisé (normal une Tueuse épuise vite lol ), elle se leva après avoir enfilé le T-Shirt de Spike et son pantalon puis sortit de la cave.

En sortant de la cave, elle ne croisa personne, elle sourit, elle était si heureuse, elle était auprès de l'homme de sa vie, elle allait vivre toute sa vie à ses côtés et peu lui importer ce que le diable lui demanderait elle avait tout accepter, tout pour vivre ses instants près de son vampire.

-Oh mon dieu, je suis si heureuse !

-Ce n'est pas à dieu que tu dois ton bonheur ! Dit le diable en apparaissant devant elle.

-Pardon je…

-….Es-tu heureuse ?

-Oui, plus que tout !

-Bien alors maintenant tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

-Comment ça je ne comprend pas ?!

-Ton amie la sorcière ne doit jamais pouvoir faire son rituel, tu m'as comprit !

-Mais vous disiez que …

-Tu as vendu ton âme Buffy, tu as fait un choix, prouve-moi que je ne me suis pas trompé ! Déclara t-il en disparaissant.

Buffy se sentit affolée, elle voulut protester quelque chose mais la seule chose qu'elle ressentit c'est son poignet lui brûler.

-Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, non !

Son poignet se mit à saigner, Buffy essaya d'arrêter le sang, mais rien n'y faisait alors elle murmura les larmes aux yeux :

-J'accepte.


	3. Le prix à payer

**Partie 3 : Le prix à payer**

Buffy ne dormit pas de la nuit, elle repensait sans cesse à ce qu'elle avait du faire hier soir, mentir, mentir comme le diable lui avait demandé, mentir pour pouvoir passer sa vie près de Spike, elle tourna la tête vers lui, il dormait, il dormait paisiblement, elle se rallongea dans ses bras et murmura les larmes aux yeux :

-Pour toi, j'aurais tout fait Spike, tout !

Le matin pointa son nez, Buffy et Spike se regardèrent longuement puis Spike lui tendit l'amulette en déclarant :

-Si la Rouquine n'arrive à rien, on aura toujours ça !

-Oui mais elle ne sera pas utile !

-Je te crois amour.

-Je t'aime Spike.

-Moi aussi mon ange et n'est pas peur, quoiqu'il arrive, tu réussiras !

-Avec toi à mes côtés je le crois très fort.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement puis ils remontèrent.

Buffy et toute la bande était maintenant réunit dans le salon, ils étaient sur le point de sortir, de partir donc en direction du lycée, Buffy leur avait fait part de son plan, mais en fait elle n'avait pas dit à Willow de prendre la faux tout de suite, elle n'avait pas le choix; elle devait obéir maintenant, après tout cela, le scooby et elle partiraient loin de Sunnydale, Spike y comprit cette fois.

Une fois arrivée au lycée, Buffy, les conduisit près du Sceau, ils l'ouvrirent puis se glissèrent dans la bouche de l'Enfer, Buffy tenait toujours la faux dans la main, Kennedy devait l'apporter à Willow dans quelques instants alors elle s'approcha du cratère suivit de près par tout le monde.

-Waouh !

-Faith tais-toi !

Buffy regarda la faux, elle se tourna vers tout le monde, les regarda longuement, ils comptaient tous sur elle, elle fixa ensuite Spike, Spike, c'est pour lui qu'elle avait fait ce choix.

Elle baissa la tête, se tourna devant le cratère et laissa tombé la faux dedans, Spike et Faith voulurent la rattraper mais celle-ci tomba et alerta tous les Turok-Han.

-Bon sang ! S'écria Spike en voyant les créatures commençaient à grimper.

Plusieurs potentielles poussèrent des cris, Buffy les regarda tous mais aucun son ne put sortir, Spike s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota doucement :

-Reprends-toi amour, on va réussir.

Elle leva des yeux attristés vers lui et murmura un "pardonne-moi".

-C'est rien chaton.

Il se tourna vers toutes les potentielles et déclara en prenant la place de Buffy :

-Ecoutez, armes ou pas, on va se les éclater ces monstres !

Certaines filles acquiescèrent, elles se mirent à position de combat, Faith aussi se reprit et quand les Turok-Han arrivèrent devant eux, tout le monde se prépara au combat, Buffy regarda les créatures arrivaient, elle était dans une totale léthargie, ne pouvant qu'assister au spectacle horrible qui allait s'offrir à elle.

Spike et Faith se mirent devant, essayant un maximum de protéger les filles mais hélas, les Turok-Han apparurent de partout, Amanda se mit à crier en voyant Ronna se faire briser le cou, Buffy elle s'éloigna de plus en plus, elle s'appuya contre un mur, regardant chaque filles se faire tuées, Kennedy se battait beaucoup, une lionne enragée mais cela ne dura pas, un Turok-Han arriva derrière elle et la mordit, elle se débattit mais un second lui tomba dessus et ses derniers mots furent avant de mourir :

-WILLOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW !

La jeune sorcière qui se trouvait en parfaite méditation, fut ramenée à la réalité, elle tourna la tête et surpris Tara devant elle.

-Tara !

-C'est moi chérie.

-Non, tu es la force, tu joues avec moi !

-Non Willow, c'est moi, vraiment moi.

Tara s'approcha d'elle, Willow la regarda longuement puis quand celle-ci lui tendit la main, elle la prit et tout d'un coup, Willow reçut un choc électrique dans tout le corps, elle fixa péniblement celle qui venait de se faire passer pour Tara.

Willow tomba à genoux, la force aspira tout pouvoir en elle et après quelques instants, elle tomba sur le sol, morte.

La force reprit la forme de Buffy et affirma amusée :

-Trop facile !

Buffy se laissa glisser contre le mur et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !

Faith s'approcha de Buffy, elle avait le bras en sang, mais cela lui était égale, il fallait faire réagir Buffy, elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et la saisit aux épaules et s'écria furieuse :

-BUFFY REGARDE, ON A BESOIN DE TOI !

-Je peux pas.

-BUFFY LEVES-TOI !

-Je peux pas.

Faith la força à se relever et à regarder, Buffy vit Spike se battre avec une telle rage, il essayait d'aider les filles, de les protéger, Vi elle venait de tomber à genoux, elle saignait au ventre, une fille venait de s'effondrer, elle était morte, il restait très peu de potentielles, 5 ou 6 et encore, elle n'était pas à très bonne état, toutes blessées, grièvement blessé.

-Buffy il faut qu'on parte et tout de suite !

Elle regarda Faith et fit un oui avec sa tête, Spike les rejoint peu après il portait Vi dans ses bras suivit par quelques potentielles, les dernières survivantes de toute la lignée des potentielles, ils sortirent rapidement de la bouche de l'enfer.

Buffy sortit de sa torpeur et s'écria :

-Dawn, Alex, Willow, Giles et Anya, il faut aller les chercher !

-On y va chaton, on y va !

Ils se mirent à courir dans les couloirs du lycée, ils arrivèrent devant Alex et Dawn, sa sœur se battait avec un Bringers et Alex aussi, Buffy les appela et sa petite sœur se tourna vers elle.

-Buffy te voilà enfin mais qu'est-ce que…

Faith assomma le Bringers et déclara avec autorité :

-On bouge, à moins que vous vouliez tous y rester !

Alex et Dawn acquiescèrent et au moment où le jeune homme allait se joindre à eux, un Bringers lui enfonça un poignard dans le dos en pleine poitrine puis s'enfuit en courant et le jeune Alexander Harris tomba à genoux.

-AAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXX ! Hurla Buffy en se précipitant vers lui.

-Hey Buffy, ça va ?

-Alex, seigneur non, pas toi !

-Anya. Dis lui que je … je l'aime…

-Tu lui diras Alex, Alex, Aleeeexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx !

Dawn s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui dit les larmes aux yeux :

-Buffy, c'est finit il est mort.

-Non, c'est pas possible, il devait être en vie et ….

-Buffy vient !

Après quelques instants, Buffy se releva mais déclara attristée :

-On peut pas le laisser là !

-On reviendra poussin.

-Non, on doit l'emmener, on peut pas le laisser là !

Faith se pencha, et prit Alex sur son épaule et s'exclama :

-On y va maintenant !

Le petit groupe se rendit là où devait se trouver Anya et Andrew, Andrew semblait recroqueviller sur lui même, Dawn s'approcha et se rendit compte qu'il avait la nuque briser alors qu'Anya était assise dans un coin à se tenir le bras.

-Saleté de pourriture de monstres, il m'a fait mal au bras ce crétin !

Anya leva les yeux vers eux et vit Alex sur l'épaule de Faith.

-Et pendant que moi je me bat, Mr dort !

-Anya il est…

Elle s'approcha de Faith, tapota sur l'épaule de son ex fiancé et déclara avec autorité :

-Allez Harris, bouge toi !

-Anya il…

-Bon Alex, pas la peine de dormir tu … oh mon dieu, pourquoi j'ai du sang sur ma main ?!

Tous se turent.

-Oh c'est celui de mon bras, allez Alex, debout ! Alex, Alex, ALLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX !

Anya tomba à genoux, Dawn s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à se relever, Anya pleurait sans cesse en répétant :

-Pourquoi il m'a pas appelé, quel idiot j'aurais pu le protéger et …. Quel idiot !

-Anya, il faut qu'on parte !

Après quelques minutes, elle se calma et ils reprirent leur marche silencieusement.

La petite troupe arriva devant Giles et Wood, le proviseur était mort, une hache dans le crane, cette fois-ci c'est Faith qui hurla, elle fit tombé Alex et se précipita vers son amant.

-ROBINNNN, non putain pas toi !

-Faith c'est finit, on peut pas plus, on…

-… Tais-toi B !

-Faith on y va !

-Je vais tous les tuer, touuuuuuus ! Hurla t-elle en courant vers le sous-sol.

-Faithhhhhhh !

Buffy regarda Spike, Giles s'approcha et proposa :

-Allez s'y moi je m'occupe de les faire sortir et de les monter dans le bus !

-Merci Giles.

Spike mit Vi dans ses bras puis lui et Buffy partirent à la recherche de Faith.

Ils se précipitèrent dans le sous-sol, ils entendirent des coups de poings et des cris enragés, ils se regardèrent puis s'avancèrent, mais quand ils voulurent pénétrer dans la bouche de l'enfer, le sceau s'était refermé et seul une petite ouverture pouvait permettre de voir ce qui se passait, Buffy s'agenouilla, puis vit Faith se battre, elle était en sang, elle criait des cris de colère, de douleur, tout se mélanger.

Buffy n'eut pas la chance de voir longtemps car plusieurs Turoks-Han lui tombèrent dessus et cette fois-ci, Buffy entendit non plus des cris de colère mais de douleurs, puis on entendit un long cri d'agonie, Buffy abattit ses poings sur le sceau puis se mit à pleurer.

-Pourquoi, elle aussi !

Spike s'agenouilla à ses côtés et murmura d'une voix très douce :

-Mon amour, Faith a voulu venger Wood, tu n'y peux rien !

-Elle n'était pas censé mourir !

-Je sais comme toutes ses filles !

-Non Spike, pas elle, pas Alex, pas Wood, pas Kennedy, Ronna et les autres, oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !

-Chut poussin calmes-toi, il faut partir !

Le vampire l'aida à se relever puis ils sortirent du lycée, ils virent le bus, ils se mirent à courir, Spike se cachant sous son manteau de cuir, Giles ouvrit la porte et leur sourit et au moment où ils allaient entrer dedans, le bus explosa, Buffy et Spike furent projetés au loin. La jeune femme fut assommée quelques instants puis se releva et poussa un cri.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN !

Buffy voulut se précipiter le bus où se trouvait tous ses amis, Spike qui essayait tant bien que mal de se protéger du soleil, la tira en lui assurant qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire et il l'emmena s'abriter du soleil sous le hall et de là, elle les vit tous mourir, elle se blottit ensuite dans ses bras et Spike la serra contre lui.

-Je voulais pas ça, je voulais pas ça, je voulais juste que tu sois avec moi pour toujours.

-Je suis là mon cœur, je te promet qu'on va s'en sortir tous les deux, on va partir loin d'ici et on va oublier.

-Emmène moi loin, s'il te plait, très loin Spike.

Il embrassa ses cheveux puis lui chuchota avec tendresse :

-On va partir mon ange, on va partir très loin.

Le diable regarda la scène amusé, il avait gagné, Buffy quittait Sunnydale, sans protection de la Tueuse, le monde lui appartenait dès maintenant.


	4. sacrifice

**Partie 4 Sacrifice**

Cela faisait 8 mois que Buffy et Spike se trouvaient en Italie, l'Italie était le seul pays au monde où Spike savait que Buffy ne serait pas rappeler à l'ordre car ici, si les démons venaient c'était à leur tour pour prendre des vacances.

Buffy sortit sur le balcon, il faisait jour, elle fit très attention en se rendant sur celui-ci pour ne pas que le soleil entre dans leur chambre, elle regarda le soleil, elle aimait toujours le soleil mais sa vie maintenant était dans les ténèbres, dans les ténèbres avec son amour.

-Oh mon dieu, tant de sacrifice, mais bon… il est là, il est là pour moi.

A ce moment là, Satan apparut à ses côtés, elle sursauta et s'exclama angoissée en le voyant :

-Que faites-vous ici ?!

-Il y a encore un prix à payer Buffy !

-Quoi ?!

Satan tira le rideau, Buffy hurla puis ouvrit les yeux pour voir son vampire la regardait avec inquiétude.

-Encore un cauchemar mon amour ?

-Oui encore.

-Viens dans mes bras chaton, c'est finit, ne t'inquiète pas, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Elle vint se blottir dans ses bras puis ferma les yeux, elle avait peur, peur que ses cauchemars deviennent réalité.

-Tu devrais te rendormir, il est encore tôt poussin.

-Je peux dormir dans tes bras ?

-Pourquoi tu le demandes, tu n'en as pas le besoin !

-Je sais pas trop, je ne veux pas te gêner…

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis se rallongea en la serrant dans ses bras, elle ferma les yeux, elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui, il était là, il la protégerait quoi qu'il fasse.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent, Buffy attendait Spike, il était partit se promener dans les bars à démons, pour se renseigner de l'activité démoniaque dans le coin car hier, un démon que connaissait Spike et Buffy depuis quelques mois était venu les avertir que quelque chose de dangereux se préparer ici en Italie et étant donné que Buffy avait décroché de son boulot de Tueuse depuis la mort de ses amis, Spike savait que si les ennuis débarquaient, il fallait éloigner Buffy de cela.

Spike venait tout juste de pénétrer dans la suite, Buffy se leva du fauteuil et se dirigea vers lui et demanda inquiète :

-Alors, c'est vrai cette histoire de danger ?

-Oui trésor.

-Je veux pas rester Spike, je veux plus revivre ça, je veux pas te perdre !

-Calmes-toi mon ange, écoute on va aller en France, tu verras comme c'est joli amour mais avant on va aller voir Soul Boy et l'avertir du danger, tu veux bien ?

-Oui mais on les aide pas et on part après promis ?

-Promis et toi promets-moi une chose mon cœur.

-Tout ce que tu veux !

-Promet-moi de ne pas dire bonjour au gros malabar comme la dernière fois !

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres pour marquer sa promesse puis le regarda amoureusement.

-Bon alors autant partir ce soir !

-Ce soir !

-Oui poussin, il y a pas mal d'ennuis qui commencent, alors plus vite on sera partit mieux ça vaudra !

-D'accord, bon alors je vais allé faire les valises !

-Tu n'es pas obligé de tout prendre tu sais, on reviendra !

-Mais elle n'est pas à nous cette suite mon amour.

-Maintenant si, je les rachetais.

-C'est vrai ?! Mais tu peux faire cela ?!

-Avec de l'argent oui !

Elle lui sauta au cou et il lui murmura tendrement :

-Buffy, où que nous allions, chaque endroit où nous voyagerions sera ta seconde maison et un jour, on se posera quelque part et là ce sera notre maison.

-Je t'aime Spike et je m'en moque si on a une maison ou non, là où toi tu es, c'est là que je veux être mon chéri.

-Je sais et je serais toujours là mon cœur.

Elle sourit, se blottit dans ses bras puis quelques heures après, Spike et Buffy quittait l'Italie dans sa Mustang noire, ils arrivèrent 2 jours après à Los Angeles.

Quand Angel vit Buffy, il sourit.

 _-Elle est là, elle est toujours aussi belle, elle est avec Spikeeeeeeee !_

-Bonjour Angel ! Dit-elle en arrivant devant lui.

-Euh Bonjour Buffy et euh…Spike !

-Salut Soul Boy, ça va ?

-Oui et vous ?

-Angel, si on est là c'est pour te prévenir d'un grand danger.

-Je t'écoute Buffy.

-Ca va se passer en Italie, quelque chose de vraiment grave, il faut que tu t'en occupes voilà, c'est tout.

-Comment ça que je m'en occupe, tu vas m'aider non ?

-Ecoute crétin, Buffy a décroché depuis 7 mois, on est venu te prévenir maintenant tu te débrouilles, nous sauver le monde c'est plus notre job !

Il prit Buffy par le bras et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner, ils allaient quitter la pièce quand Angel dit :

-Les Puissances Supérieures m'ont demandés quelque chose, ils m'ont dit que le jour où vous reviendrez vous devrez vous battre à nos côtés, je ne pensais pas te revoir Spike mais bon ils avaient dit que tu serais là aussi !

-Non Spike je ne veux pas !

-Pourquoi on t'écouterait Angel ?

-Je ne sais pas mais si vous voulez savoir pourquoi, rester et je vous présenterez les oracles !

Buffy et Spike se regardèrent puis Buffy demanda agacée :

-Bon tu nous les présente quand tes oracles ?

-Ce soir, venez avec moi.

Ils partirent donc dans les sous sol de WH et se rendirent dans une pièce toute peinte en blanc, Buffy se tourna vers Angel et affirma ironiquement :

-Ils sont invisibles tes oracles, c'est charmant Angel !

Tout à coup, une porte apparut en face d'elle et elle regarda le vampire brun stupéfaite.

-Ils sont plutôt très discret !

Elle s'avança suivit par Spike, ils pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce mais quand Angel voulut passé, celle-ci disparut sous ses yeux et la vampire à l'âme déclara peiné :

-Face à lui maintenant, je ne suis plus en course !

Buffy regarda Spike, tous deux se demandait où ils se trouvaient maintenant quand soudain deux personnes apparurent devant eux.

-Bonjour à vous deux !

-Euh bonjour on peut savoir ce que….

-…Patience Tueuse tu le sauras au moment voulu mais avant tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour nous ?

-Oh si !

Elle détacha un bracelet que Spike lui avait offert quelques semaines auparavant, Spike ne lui en voulait pas car lui aussi voulait savoir ce qui allé se passer. Elle le tendit à la femme qui s'exclama furieuse en voyant la marque sur son poignet :

-Traîtresse, c'est à cause de toi que tout l'équilibre est brisé !

-Quoi ?!

-Traîtresse, tu es une de ses créatures maintenant !

Buffy recula, terrorisée en se tenant le poignet, Spike s'approcha de l'oracle femelle et affirma furieux :

-Ecoutez, vous lui parler pas comme ça, on s'est même pas ce que vous nous voulez alors on se calme l'oracle et on nous explique !

Les deux oracles fixèrent Buffy avec haine, Buffy se sentit très mal à l'aise.

L' oracle masculin s'approcha dangereusement et envoya Buffy contre le mur avec un seul mouvement de la main, Spike se précipita vers l'oracle et s'écria furax en l'empoignant :

-Espèce de connard je vais te tuer !

Buffy se releva et se dirigea vers Spike et s'exclama angoissée :

-Spike je t'en prie calmes-toi, ce n'est pas grave.

Il se tourna vers elle et déclara énervé :

-Tu as vu comment te parle ces personnes !

-Je sais mais…

-…Elle sait parfaitement pourquoi nous agissons comme cela, elle nous a trahit, trahit ce qu'elle, trahit le monde auquel elle appartient pour que règne le chaos ! Dit alors la femelle oracle en la fixant longuement.

Buffy baissa la tête honteuse car elle savait de quoi parler les oracles. Spike se tourna vers Buffy, il était complètement interloqué, elle posa son regard simultanément sur les deux oracles puis sur son vampire. Elle savait que si elle ne lui disait pas de sa bouche, il lui en voudrait sûrement plus que tout.

-Ils disent vrais, Spike j'ai trahit tout ce que je suis.

-Quoi ?!

-Notre tache est accomplit, maintenant nous devons vous faire quitter ce lieu !

Avant que Buffy et Spike ne puissent ajouter quelques choses, ils se retrouvaient devant Angel mais Spike ne cessait de fixer Buffy.

-Vous revoilà enfin, alors que s'est-il passer ?

-Rien qui te concerne, bon on peut resté une nuit chez toi ? Demanda Spike en se tournant vers le vampire brun.

-Oui bien sur !

Angel les mena à une chambre, Buffy le remercia puis ferma la porte et se tourna vers le vampire.

-Bon tu peux m'expliquer maintenant ?

-Spike je veux que tu saches que tout ce que j'ai fait c'était parce que je t'aime, parce que tu es tout pour moi.

-Buffy je le sais mon poussin tout ça, mais je veux savoir ce qu'on voulu dire ces oracles, explique moi amour.

Elle s'approcha de lui, elle avait tellement peur de tout lui dire, mais elle était sure qu'il comprendrait son choix.

-Spike ce que je vais te dire va te sembler complètement fou mais c'est la pure vérité.

Le vampire lui sourit tendrement, elle reprit courage puis déclara en le regardant intensément :

-J'ai vendu mon âme à Satan.

A ces mots, le sourire de Spike s'effaça, il la regarda déconcerté et répéta :

-Tu as vendu ton âme à Satan ! Bon sang mais pourquoi ?!

-Il…il le fallait Spike, je pouvais pas vivre sans toi !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes poussin ?!

-Oh Spike si tu savais tout ce qui s'est passé ! S'écria t-elle en larmes

-Raconte-moi chaton, calmes-toi et dis moi tout.

-Je…on avait vaincu la force, ça faisait 8 mois que…. que tu étais mort.

-Quoi ?!

-Spike tu es mort dans la bouche de l'enfer, tu nous as tous sauvé et la lignée des Tueuses a été perpétuée, et tout le monde vivait, oui tout le monde…sauf toi mon amour.

D'un regard Spike lui fit comprendre de continuer alors elle murmura bouleversée :

-J'étais seule chéri, si seule sans toi mon amour et il est venu à moi et m'a dit, es-tu prête à tout pour vivre avec lui et j'ai dit oui et là j'ai pu te revoir à nouveau et t'avouer mon amour et vivre les plus instants de toute ma vie et…

-… Et permettre au mal de s'emparer du monde oui !

-Non je…

-…Buffy tout ce qui se passe maintenant c'est à cause de toi bon sang !

-Non j'ai simplement voulu vivre avec toi et j'ai réussit et je suis si heureuse Spike, si bien. Affirma t'elle en voulant le prendre dans ses bras.

Le vampire se recula, Buffy le regarda angoissée et Spike cria furieux :

 **-ET A QUEL PRIX AS-TU PAYER CA, A QUEL PRIX ? TU AS TUE TA FAMILLE, TES AMIS, TU AS PERMIS AU MAL DE PRENDRE LE POUVOIR ET POURQUOI, POURQUOI POUR MOI !**

-Je t'aime Spike, j'ai tellement besoin de toi si tu savais.

-Non Buffy, non ne me dis plus cela, tu n'as pas fait ton devoir, tu as tout détruit pour moi, Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?!

-Je ne voulais pas te perdre, je…je voulais t'avoir avec moi pour toujours mon amour !

-A ton avis pourquoi crois-tu que je me sois sacrifier dans cette autre vie ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Parce que j'avais un devoir à faire tout comme toi mais toi, tu as tout gâché, tu as quoi de tout ça ? Rien, tous tes amis sont morts, le monde va sombrer dans le chaos et toi tu as tout perdu, tout ce que j'aimais en toi à disparue Buffy, tout ce qui faisait que tu étais la femme la plus courageuse que j'ai connu dans toute mon existence, tout ça n'est plus rien ! Maintenant ce que je vois c'est juste, un serviteur de Satan, quelqu'un qui a repoussé tout ses devoirs, qui a faillit, qui a détruit tout ce en quoi elle croyait et faisait croire aux autres, je ne pourrais pas aimer une femme comme toi.

 **-QUOIIIIIII ?!**

Il s'approcha, caressa ses cheveux et avoua sincèrement mais avec une voix dure :

-La femme que j'aimais été courageuse, elle affrontait son destin et ne lui fuyait pas, elle avait en elle le pouvoir et avait su créer cette force en chacun des gens qu'elle côtoyait mais là, tout ce que je vois c'est une femme qui n'a pas d'âme, qui a vu ses amis mourir, qui a préféré détruire son destin pour ses propres intérêts, je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer tel que tu es maintenant Buffy, ma Buffy est morte pour moi.

-Non Spike non, ne dis pas ça je t'en prie, je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi, si tu savais comme j'aurais aimé qu'ils soient tous là et que…

 **-….ILS SONT MORTS TOUS PAR TA FAUTE !**

 **-JE NE LE VOULAIS PAS ! JE VOULAIS QU'ON SOIT TOUS HEUREUX TOUS !**

 **-BON SANG TU DEVAIS TE DOUTER QUE FAIRE UN PACTE AVEC LE DIABLE C'ETAIT PAS AVOIR TOUT CE QU'ON DESIRE !**

 **-** Je n'ai pas réfléchit tout ce que je voulais c'était toi Spike, toi !

Spike la regarda longuement puis affirma en passant à côté d'elle :

-Tout ce qui te restera maintenant c'est toi Buffy, rien d'autre !

Elle l'agrippa avec force et s'écria apeurée :

-Non ne me quitte pas, je t'en prie, j'ai tellement besoin de toi !

-Tu as tout gâché Tueuse, tu n'es plus celle en qui je croyais tant.

-Oh non je t'en prie ne dis pas ça mon amour, j'ai fait ça pour nous, pour nous tu comprends !

-Non tu as pensé uniquement à toi !

-Calmes-toi chéri, ça va passé, je sais bien que tu ne le penseras plus d'ici quelques heures.

-Détrompes-toi Buffy, détrompes-toi, tu n'existes plus à mes yeux, je ne vivrais plus que dans le souvenir de mon véritable amour, je ne veux pas de toi, tu n'es pas elle !

-Comment peux-tu dire ça, mais si c'est moi, je suis toujours la même et je t'aime si fort Spike, bien plus que ma vie !

-Moi pas.

Ces quelques mots, eurent l'effet d'un coup de poignard pour Buffy, des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, elle lâcha le bras de Spike puis il quitta la pièce et elle se laissa tomber à genoux, elle l'avait perdue, elle l'avait perdue pour toujours, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre.

Elle pleura longuement puis s'endormit épuisée.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle se trouva dans un lieu tout blanc, elle le connaissait trop bien, c'était là qu'elle avait atterrit après s'être sacrifier lors de son affrontement contre Gloria. Un homme portant une longue tunique blanche s'approchant d'elle, l'aidant même à se relever.

-Est-ce que je suis morte à nouveau ?

-Non Buffy Anne Summers, non mais je t'ai fait venir ici.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour défaire ce qui a été fait !

-Comment ça ?!

Il prit son poignet, là où se trouvait la marque qui la lié à Satan, il appliqua sa main dessus et la marque disparue, Buffy le regarda plus que surprise et demanda interloquée :

-Comment avez-vous fait cela ?!

-Je suis dieu chère Buffy j'ai le pouvoir de défaire ce que Satan a fait si cette personne est une personne de bien.

-Et que va t-il se passer maintenant ?

-Tu vas revenir au moment même où tu as signé le pacte.

-Et…et Spike, est-ce qu'il sera là, vous avez le pouvoir de le ramener à moi ?

-Non.

Buffy le regarda longuement bouleversée, elle allait revenir dans cette vie sans lui, cette vie où chaque nuits elle se donnait à un homme pour recevoir de la chaleur.

-Je suis désolé mais c'est ton destin.

-Je comprend, faites ce que vous devez faire, c'est le mieux.

Dieu posa sa main sur son front, Buffy ferma les yeux puis quand elle les rouvrit, elle se trouvait sur ce même banc qu'elle s'était assise il y a de cela une éternité pensa t-elle.

Elle resta là des heures, elle repensa à ces 8 mois de bonheur passer auprès de Spike, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer en repensant à ce qu'elle avait perdue.

-Je ne peux plus vivre après tout ça, comment vivre en sachant tout ce que j'ai perdue, ça m'est impossible, Oh Spike mon amour c'est encore plus dure maintenant ! Non je ne peux plus vivre comme ça ! NOOOOOON !

Buffy rentra chez elle, puis ouvrit le tiroir de la cuisine et sortit un couteau, elle le regarda longuement, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, elle n'avait plus peur, la vie continuerait après elle, elle n'était plus la seule Tueuse, peu lui importait maintenant.

Elle monta dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit, elle écrivit juste quelques mots sur une lettre qu'elle posa sur sa table de nuit puis ferma les yeux et s'enfonça violemment le couteau dans le cœur, elle ressentit une douleur extrême, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche par contre des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Au petit matin, les amis de la Tueuse découvrir le corps mort de leur si chère amie et ils lurent la petite lettre qu'elle leur avait écrit.

 _Mes chers amis,_

 _Oui je suis morte, mais ne vous en voulez pas, ne me ramenez pas, comment pourrais-je vivre sans l'homme que j'aime, j'ai essayé mais ça n'a pas suffit._

 _Je vous dit adieu, soyez heureux moi je le serais maintenant que Spike sera à mes côtes._

 _Votre amie pour toujours Buffy._

* * *

 **A l'époque, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire cette histoire qui m'a pas mal bouleversé mais en tant qu'auteur, je pars du principe qu'il ne faut pas avoir de limite. Alors oui, j'ai fait un carnage dans cette fic et en plus à la fin, buffy se donne la mort mais quand je repense à cette époque où je prenais la plume, je dois dire qu'elle m'a beaucoup apporté maintenant :)**


End file.
